¡Por favor, se mi papá Tío Kakashi! -KakaSaku
by Butterflycore
Summary: Y es que, aunque Sarada era muy pequeña eso no significaba que era tonta, no, claro que no Sarada era muy inteligente ¡Era la primera de su clase! Y ella podía notar de como su tío Kakashi miraba a su mamá, la miraba de la misma forma de como los padres de los otros niños miraban a sus esposas. ¡Y eso era lo que ella quería! -¡Por favor, se mi papá tío Kakashi! One-shot ...


¡Por favor, se mi papá tío Kakashi!

—¡Por favor, se mi papá tío Kakashi! — Había gritado una Sarada de apenas cinco años a un albino quien, al escuchar aquellas firmes palabras, tenso su quijada y trataba de evitar la oscura mirada de esa pequeña niña mandona.

Y es que, aunque Sarada era muy pequeña eso no significaba que era tonta, no, claro que no Sarada era muy inteligente ¡Era la primera de su clase! Y ella podía notar de como su tío Kakashi miraba a su mamá, la miraba de la misma forma de como los padres de los otros niños miraban a sus esposas. ¡Y eso era lo que ella quería!

Quería que Kakashi la fuera a buscar todos los días a su escuela, quería presumirles a sus amigos que el sexto Hokage, el famoso ninja que copia era su padre. Quería verlo todas las mañanas tomando desayuno todos juntos, él, su mamá y ella. Los tres riendo como una familia feliz.

En conclusión: ella quería un padre. Un padre que estuviera presente en su vida y no uno que sabía que existía en una parte del mundo y que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Entonces, aquella mañana al levantarse se había decidido, buscaría a su tío Kakashi para pedirle que fuera su padre, y se dio justo la oportunidad cuando en el desayuno su madre le había pedido disculpas, que por culpa de su trabajo no podía pasar a buscarla después de la escuela, por lo cual, lo haría por ella Kakashi.

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial! —gritó ella con emoción, dejando a Sakura desconcertada por aquella rara emoción de su seria hija.

Había pasado todo el día pensando en como pedirle al sexto hokage aquella proposición de ser padre e hija, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Hasta que llegó la hora.

—¿Qué tal tu día pequeña Sarada? —Dijo con una sonrisa -o es lo que Sarada pensaba que hacía ese gesto debajo de su máscara – Kakashi mientras le tomaba su pequeña manita para comenzar a caminar.

Tragó saliva.

Estaba tensa como nunca, los nervios le bajaron y todo su bello discurso que había preparado con tanto esmero desapareció y grito lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando Kakashi le preguntó con cierta preocupación;

—¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?

—¡Por favor, se mi papá tío Kakashi! —Ya está, lo había dicho y esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta del albino quien había quedado congelado con aquello.

—Bu-bueno —empezó a decir nervioso Kakashi —Oh- bueno…El problema es que tú ya tienes un papá, Sasuke-s…

—¡Yo no quiero que él sea mi papá, quiero que seas tú tío Kakashi! Quiero un padre presente en mu vida y que ame con locura a mi mami, como lo hacen los padres de mis amigos. ¡Así como tío Naruto ama a tía Hinata! —Sarada bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas —Por favor, tío Kakashi. —Esas suaves y tiernas palabras hicieron que el corazón del ninja se revolcara de ternura.

No podía negarlo, estaba muy, muy feliz y honrado que su pequeña Sarada les pidiera a los cuatro vientos que fuera su padre. ¡Y aceptaría gustoso! Si no fuera por el gran impedimento de que Sarada ya tenía un padre, aunque no estuviera presente.

—Sarada, ¿Serías feliz si yo fuera tú padre? —preguntó el ninja agachándose para ponerse a la altura de la menor.

—¡Si, si, si muy muy feliz! Me encantaría que tú y mami estuvieran juntos y fuéramos una bella familia.

—Pero tu madre tendría que estar de acuerdo…—dijo Kakashi con cierto tono pícaro, pues, aunque era un secreto, él y Sakura estaban juntos desde ya hace un tiempo.

—¡Se lo propondré! Y se que no se va a negar

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Porque yo he visto como se miran, se que mami se pone más guapa cada vez que vienes a nuestra casa, se que a ella le encanta que pesamos tiempo junto, ella hace las comidas más deliciosas cuando tu estas, y se pone triste cuando no nos vemos tan seguido. Se que ella no puede estar contigo por miedo a que yo te rechace ¡Pero no es así! Tío Kakashi yo quiero que tú seas mi papi para siempre. Así que por favor, sal con mi mami.

—Sarada…. —Kakashi sonrió —esta bien. —La carita de la pequeña se ilumino ante aquellas palabras ¡Su tío Kakashi le había aceptado ser su padre! Con emoción lo abrazo y el albino acepto gustoso ese abrazo —Tendrás que ayudarme eso sí para poder convencer a tu mamá.

—¡Eso será pan comido!

—¡Kakashi, Sarada! —una agitada Sakura venía corriendo en dirección a los dos. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su madre para saludarla y, por supuesto, la peli rosada tomo a su pequeña en brazos y la lleno de besos, luego se acercó al albino y lo saludo formalmente. —¡De que estaban hablando tan serios ustedes dos?

—¡Ah! Mami ¿Nos viste? —preguntó la niña sonrojada.

—Por supuesto, los dos se veían muy serios conversando ¿Acaso hiciste alguna travesura, Sarada?

—No, estábamos hablando de otra cosa más sería, Sakura, no te preocupes —Habló Kakashi.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó con cierta duda ante aquellas palabras del albino. —¿Es un secreto?

—Un se-cre-to—dijeron la pequeña y el ninja con cierta complicidad.

Sakura rio —Bueno, bueno, que tal si les invito un rico ramen para ver si se animan a decirme su secretillo.

—Tal vez con un ramen te digamos ¿No, tío Kakashi? —Dijo la niña.

—mmm…tal vez, tal vez. —Los tres rieron.

—¡Entonces vamos! —Sarada pasó de los brazos de su madre, a ir sentada en los hombros del albino, estaban los tres juntos como si fueran de verdad una familia muy feliz, aquello hacía que la pequeña estuviera muy contenta, en especial, cuando vio que el albino se acercaba discretamente más a su madre y sigilosamente la tomaba de la mano. Vio como ella se sonrojaba, pero no apartaba su mano de la de él, si no que incluso apretaba más y seguían caminando.


End file.
